exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lonan (Kalas)
The Paradox version of Lonan Darcia died, but now exists as a being reborn after being fused with Kalas. Story Lonan's story is similar to his main Timeline counterpart aside from his confrontation with Syria. When in the main Timeline, Geraldine Lane dies to save him, there, Lonan instead sacrifices himself in order to save that Timeline's Geraldine and Lara. This would eventually provoke a catastrophic chain reaction from the two women seeking to resurrect him. This was eventually successful, fusing the shinobi with the cells of the abomination and Malevolence Kalas, something which resulted in an at first aggressive and chaotic hybrid which fought its counterpart. However, upon seeing 'his' Geraldine close to death, Lonan managed to recover part of his mind and protect her, causing the other Lonan to give up on the fight and leave. The resurrected Lonan, thirsting for energy, slowly drained a resurrected Syria from her divine energy, consuming her essence in order to replenish his own. He was also joined by his timeline's Lara, resurrected by outside help, establishing his rule alongside his women on the desolated world. There, he eventually learned of a rogue Doppleganger escaping, but did not care much. Rebirth of a God However, upon seeing that Doppleganger, Envemina, growing in influence, Lonan started to move. As he was summoned by Angra Mainyu as a pseudo-Divine Servant due to his Malevolence status, he briefly took part in a Divine Servant War, although his Mana-devouring nature allowed him to keep his independence. He seemingly dematerialized after defeating Humbaba, controlled by a rival Queen of Monsters, unconcerned about Angra Mainyu's fate. Appearance Lonan is a tall, muscular man with a bright red eye and long, black-grey hair falling in bangs on the side of his face. He wears the traditional garb of the Darcia - black clothes with red lining, in an oriental fashion. His right eye is replaced by a bright yellow eye. He can also appear as a tall, green-skinned humanoid, or adapt his body to manifest any traits of Kalas, such as its prehensile tail or natural exo-armor. Personality Most of Lonan's core personality has remained as Kalas - somewhat stern, slightly feral, and deeply attached to Lara and Geraldine. However, Kalas's unavoidable influence has turned him into a much more assertive, domineering and consuming individual - one who watches over worlds by ruling over them and holds nothing but contempt for most humans. What was once a protector has become a conqueror and invader. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Lonan's physical abilities after merging with Kalas are almost unlimited, enough, even in a half-awakened state, to easily overpower a fully trained and supported Lonan's own by brute strength alone. * Elemental Manipulation: Lonan retains his counterpart's Ice mastery. * Venimi Lord: Venimi are projections of Lonan's body, and he can control them at will. * Cell Manipulation: Lonan's main powers as Kalas allow him to reshape the organic at will, in an almost divine fashion. * Divine Servant Abilities: He was able to mimic a Divine Servant's abilities as Kalas of Gemini, feeding upon the earth pulses'Anima reserves instead of his master's Mana. Storylines * Wanderer in Time features him. * Magus Wars : Insight features him as Lonan of Gemini. Trivia * Uniquely for a Paradox, it is mentioned by Paradox Lara than this Lonan is the 'original' Lonan, with the main Timeline's Lonan being diverging. Whether that is true, or merely Lara's belief that her own Lonan is the only real one, is unknown. Category:Character Category:Time Category:Malevolence Category:Wendiria Category:Dark Tapestry